Rufus and Twig
Rufus and 'Twigg '''are two major characters in ''Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. They are voiced by John Beach and Henry Mandell, respectively. Rufus and Twig are pet animal stooges of the series' villain Lady Kale. They are a duo of wily and bumbling dweasels (dragon-weasels) bonded to her with the Dark Stone. With their ability for sniffing out wild magical bits, the two keep Kale informed of the news about magic jewels and of the Jewel Riders' whereabouts. In the show Rufus and Twig are mischievous, clumsy and cowardly, and are always up to something. They and Lady Kale can understand each other and they communicate with her telepathically with the power of her Dark Stone, after they have located it in a wild magic portal in the woods and its power magically bonded them with her. Quite often they get dressed in various costumes. Rufus and Twig are both wise-cracking and with a low opinion about Kale's beloved dragon Grimm, considering him "dumb", and despise the good animals. They are fiercily loyal to their cruel mistress (called by them "Witchy Thing" / "Witchy Witch" / "Witchy One"), even as she often physically abuses them (strangling or kicking) when they hestitate to obey her orders or just annoy her. They are also always overreacting and have used to live in mortal fear of Merlin's wrath. The dweasels are often seen on they own, spying on the Jewel Riders or searching for magical items. When they are travelling with Kale, tracking the magic with their noses, they are usually perched on the wings of Grimm's Dragon Wagon. points the dweasel-statues]] Prior to their recruitment by Lady Kale, Rufus and Twig have lived in the Dweasel Nook with their better-spirited cousins Pepe and Gidney. They later (between the events of the seasons one and two) temporarily relocate there with Grimm after Kale's destruction in the episode "Full Circle" and before her return in "Morgana". Eventually, in the show's penultimate episode, "Spirit of Avalon", the dweasels (along with Grimm and Lady Kale herself) end up being turned into statues by the magic of the Staff of Avalon used by Princess Gwenevere. Behind the scenes Rufus and Twig were originally conceived as a pair of large furry weasels. Gallery File:Dweasels 01.png | Jewel Quest, Part I File:Dweasels 03.png | Jewel Quest, Part I File:Dweasels 04.png | Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 05.png | Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 06.png | Song of the Rainbow File:Dweasels 02.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance File:Dweasels 21.png | Travel Trees Can't Dance File:Dweasels 07.png | Wizard's Peak File:Dweasels 08.png | Wizard's Peak File:Dweasels 09.png | Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Dweasels 10.png | Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Dweasels 11.png | Home Sweet Heart Stone File:Dweasels 12.png | Dreamfields File:Dweasels 13.png | Revenge of the Dark Stone File:Dweasels 14.png | Morgana File:Dweasels 15.png | Fashion Fever File:Dweasels 16.png | Fashion Fever File:Dweasels 17.png | The Wizard of Gardenia File:Dweasels 18.png | The Wizard of Gardenia File:Dweasels 19.png | Spirit of Avalon File:Dweasels 20.png | Spirit of Avalon See also * List of characters Category:Animals Category:Evil characters Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Sidekicks